


Day Four (Smut)

by y02mustang



Series: Supercorp Week 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, i don't write smut really, i'm going to go hide in more fluff, so enjoy the soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Lots of fluff. A little smut. And it's soft smut, at that.





	Day Four (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll. 
> 
> I don't write smut, generally speaking, but I really wanted to complete every day of the Supercorp Week prompts. 
> 
> Be gentle.

Lena adjusts her purse as it sits on her shoulder, the weight of the bag seemingly doubled throughout the course of a very long day, and she finally just lets it fall and holds the strap in her hand. High heels have been a Monday-through-Friday occurrence for more than three years but thirteen hours in them today feels like all three years at once. Her hair had been pulled back in a bun all day, spreading an ache across her temples and the back of her neck, and she’d taken it down the moment she entered her building but the discomfort persists. 

All she wants now is a hot bath she can fall asleep in. 

She slides the key into the door and unlocks the deadbolt, turning the knob and pushing open the door to her apartment. She slings her purse onto the hook near the front door as she pushes the door closed and throws the deadbolt home. Leaning against the door briefly, she slips off one shoe and then the other, holding them in one hand to carry them to the bedroom. 

That’s when she realizes she can hear soft music playing. She leaves her shoes by the door and follows the sound down the hall and into the master bathroom. 

The music is coming from a small bluetooth speaker on the counter of the sink, a smartphone in a dark blue case setting beside it. There's a single votive candle on the opposite side of the sink, but at least six more surround the edge of the bathtub, and Kara is kneeling beside the tub, lighting the last one. She reaches over to the faucet and turns it on as far to “hot” as it will go, pulling the drain closed. 

“I thought you were still in Metropolis.” There’s a hint of lavender in the air and Lena feels the tension begin to leave her body already. “Did the conference finish early?”

Kara shakes her head. “Still scheduled for two more days.”

“Kara.”

She sticks her hand in the water to check the temperature, tries to gauge it against her girlfriend’s much more delicate skin, and adjusts the faucet a little closer to ‘cold’. Drying her fingers against her soft cotton shirt, leaving a damp spot, she explains, “It’s just a dinner tonight and I already made an appearance. I don’t have to be there until the second meeting tomorrow morning and that doesn’t start ‘til nine.” She stands and gently cups Lena’s face with both hands. “It sounded like you were having a really tough day and I just wanted to see you.”

Tears well unexpectedly and Lena looks away, but Kara puts her arms around her waist and pulls her close. Lena sighs into the strong shoulder and clings to her. 

“I thought I hid it pretty well when we talked on your lunch break.”

“Hm, you did. But I could hear you tapping your fingers on your desk.” Lena pulls back slightly to frown in confusion. “You only do that when you’re stressed.”

“You know me so well.” There’s no teasing in the words, just truth, and maybe a little amazement. They’ve been dating for almost seven months and Lena is still surprised how _deeply_ Kara cares, how _closely_ she listens to what Lena says and even what she doesn’t say, how _honestly_ she loves.

Kara smiles fondly. “Come on, _khuhp i zhor_ , before the water starts to cool.” She leans over and shuts off the faucet, the bathtub several inches from full, a swirl of iridescent colors visible from the lavender bath oils. 

Lena puts her hands behind her back, finding the button, clasp, and zipper for her skirt, but Kara steps around and stills her fingers. 

“Let me,” she says softly, and lowers the zipper, guiding the skirt down Lena’s hips before letting it pool on the floor. She undresses Lena gently, hands barely caressing her skin as each article is removed. When Lena is fully nude before her, Kara kisses her shoulder for a long moment, then briefly once more. “In you go, babe.”

Lena is significantly less tired than she was when she got home, but Kara takes her hand and helps her into the tub. She settles into the warm water with a sigh and her eyes slip closed. She feels Kara press a kiss to her forehead and smiles. “You don’t have to do that, darling,” she protests, hearing Kara pick up her clothing from the bathroom floor. 

“Too late.” Kara deposits the dress clothes in a bag to be dry-cleaned and adds the underwear to the laundry hamper for a normal wash. She returns to the bathroom and stands at the door, taking a moment to acknowledge the deep love she has for this woman, and then asks, “Did you have dinner?”

“Jess brought me a wrap.”

“Was that for lunch or dinner?”

Lena smirks. “Dinner, I promise. I ate at six.”

“Good. Thank you.” Kara sits on the floor near the tub and leans her back against the wall. “How’s your headache?”

“It’s getting better.”

“Would you like me to wash your hair?”

“I’m not going to say no if you’re offering,” Lena chuckles. 

Kara grins and grabs the bottle of Lena’s shampoo from the edge of the tub as Lena slowly leans her head back in the water. She shifts in the tub and sits with her back to Kara so it’s easier for her to reach. Kara puts a small amount of shampoo in her hand and carefully massages it into Lena’s scalp, paying close attention to her hairline which would have been pulled taut by Lena’s bun and probably contributed to her headache, if Kara had to guess. 

Lena sighs happily and Kara smiles to herself as she sees her shoulders relax. Lena lowers herself in the water and rinses out the shampoo, then sits again for Kara to work the conditioner into her hair. 

Kara piles her hair loosely atop her head, entertaining herself by making various hairstyles. 

“Did you ever have a mohawk?”

“Not even in my goth days.”

Kara tsks. “Too bad.”

“I did shave one side of my head for about a year, though.”

“No way.”

“I swear.”

“That sounds hot.”

“I also dyed it purple.”

Kara squeals, but tempers the sound a little since she’s right next to Lena’s ear. “Oh, by Rao’s light, do you have any pictures?”

“I _might_ be able to dig one up for you.”

“You really do love me.”

Lena chuckles softly and leans back, feeling Kara shift to put an arm just inside the bathtub so she rests against Kara’s arm instead of the cool side of the tub. “I really do,” she agrees, turning her head for a kiss. 

Kara smiles into the kiss and indulges for several minutes. 

By the time they reluctantly break apart, Lena is half out of the tub and beginning to shiver. 

“Nope, nope, no getting cold.” Kara moves back and Lena sinks under the water. “Need me to heat it up a little?”

“Please?”

Kara focuses her heat vision at the water for a small two-second burst and Lena grins when it’s warm once more. 

“Thank you, darling.” She takes a moment to rinse the conditioner from her hair and then reaches for the loofah in a small caddy.

“Take as long as you want, okay? I’ll be back whenever you’re done.” Kara gets to her feet and exits the bathroom, closing the door behind her to help keep the warmth in the room. 

Lena can hear Kara shuffling around the apartment but doesn’t put enough effort into trying to guess what she’s doing. It’s comforting just to hear the sounds of her presence, to know she’s there, when she’d thought it would be another forty-eight hours until she could see her again.

The week-long reporters’ conference in Metropolis had shown up on Kara’s radar a month earlier, by way of an email from Snapper Carr: _Pack your bags_. Kara had broached the subject with Lena that night, insisting that she could turn Snapper down and tell him to assign another journalist, but it was a very good opportunity and there was no good reason for her not to go - Lena insisted a lonely girlfriend just didn’t cut it when compared against the experience and potential career advancement attending such a conference could provide. 

The main reason she was looking forward to the business trip was because she could use it as an excuse to visit her cousin. Clark and Lois were actually both attending the conference as well, and though they were usually separated during the day at different meetings, Clark found her at each break and shared some of the snacks that Lois made for him. 

Kara had left Sunday night. Catco booked reservations for her flight, rental car, and hotel room, and she actually had to make use of everything to avoid raising suspicion, so she’d had to travel “human”, which took _forever_ , she’d whined to Lena over the phone. The conference also hosted social gatherings in the evenings for networking and Kara was expected to attend, so she couldn’t just fly home each night, which was what she had planned originally. 

A good thing about the dinners, besides free food, was that Lois let Clark be a wallflower and she made sure to introduce Kara to all the relevant guests, including senior editors and award-winning journalists from all over the state, encouraging Kara to listen to their stories and pick up all the tidbits that would be useful for her own career. But Kara still texted Lena regularly throughout the evening and complained about not having her there.

They’d spoken on the phone at least twice a day, but as Lena hears Kara muffle a Kryptonian curse word when she drops something in the kitchen and then calls, “Nothing’s broken!”, she realizes how much the woman’s absence had been wearing on her. She recalls how terse she’d been at Jess by the end of the afternoon, the literal last ounce of patience she’d had to wring from herself to deal professionally with an annoyed board member, and she scowls at herself. 

_Three days apart and you’re nearly snapping at employees? Pathetic._

As though sensing her mood, and there are times Lena wonders if Kara is developing some sort of super-empathy, Kara knocks on the bathroom door a minute later. “Not rushing you, babe, just seeing how you’re doing.”

Lena tries to shake the tension that’s creeping back into her shoulders. “I’m done.” She stands and steps out onto the bathmat, taking a towel from the rack and drying herself off. Rather than wrap her hair, she fluffs it dry with the towel and just as she finishes, Kara walks in, holding a large white robe. 

Kara holds it open and Lena slides her arms into the sleeves, humming when she folds it around herself. 

“You spoil me.”

“Putting a robe in the dryer for ten minutes doesn’t count as spoiling you.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena from behind and kisses her ear. “Do you want some tea? Or do you just want to go to bed?”

“Will you join me?”

“Always.” 

Lena laughs when she’s lifted into strong arms. “The bed is only fifteen feet away, Kara.”

“That's fifteen steps I get to hold you.”

“Charmer.” 

Kara carries her into the bedroom and places her on the bed, but when she tries to stand back up, Lena tugs on her arm. She chuckles and allows herself to collapse onto the bed beside Lena. “Come here.” She opens her arms and Lena cuddles close. “I missed you,” she sighs into the dark hair. 

Lena feels a fullness in her heart at the words. “I missed you too.” She kisses Kara’s neck softly. “More than I thought I would,” she admits. 

Kara rubs her back. “Yeah. Three days is way too long.” Her breath catches for a moment when Lena’s kisses become more deliberate. 

“You,” Lena murmurs against her neck, slipping a hand under her shirt, “are wearing entirely too many clothes, darling.”

Kara grins and sits up, letting Lena help her pull her t-shirt over her head and slowly shed the rest of her clothes. She could have used her super speed, but that would mean missing out on the gentle touches and kisses Lena traded for each piece of clothing, and that was simply unacceptable. She’d found her limit of time away from Lena - seventy-eight hours - and she has another thirty-six hours away beginning the following morning, so there’s no way she’s going to miss a second with her tonight. 

Kara tosses her clothes to the side and pulls the sheets back. Lena stands to do the same on her side of the bed and then opens the robe, letting it drop from her shoulders.

“ _Rao_ ,” Kara whispers, and she simply stares for a moment as Lena climbs into bed. Finally, she blinks and shakes her head, joining Lena under the covers and immediately placing a hand against her hip. “You are so beautiful, Lena.”

Lena knows better than to argue the point and draws Kara closer, kissing her softly. Kara responds instantly and shifts herself over top of Lena, bracing herself on an elbow, her other hand slowly traveling up and down her side. 

Kara pulls away and focuses on the elegant lines down Lena’s neck, nipping gently at her earlobe, smiling at the expected gasp it draws. “I love hearing you,” she whispers, tracing the edge of her ear with the tip of her tongue. 

A hand tangles in her hair and Lena turns her head, encouraging the attention, and Kara continues, trailing wet kisses along her collarbone. When she feels Lena’s fingers press into her scalp and hears the woman’s heart pound as she covers the side of her neck with kisses, she presses her mouth against the skin there and sucks gently. 

“Kara,” Lena breathes, and the sound turns into a whimper when Kara shifts lower and takes a nipple in her mouth. 

Lena’s respiration increases when Kara lazily swirls her tongue, and she arches her back at the delicate graze of teeth against her skin, and falls back against the bed with a moan when Kara adjusts her free hand to tease a similar rhythm on her other breast. Kara listens for all these signs, allowing the quiet sounds of Lena’s pleasure to consume her focus. 

Lena pulls her up for a fierce kiss, which is broken with another gasp when Kara’s hand splays against her hip and continues down her thigh. “Kara.” She kisses her again, tugging Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth when she pulls back, smiling at the whine that conjures as well as the shudder in the strong body above her. 

Kara slips her hand between them and rests her palm against Lena’s center. She can already feel the evidence of Lena’s arousal but she refrains from answering the thrust of her hips. 

“Darling.” 

“ _Khuhp i zhor_ ,” Kara replies, kissing her ear. 

“ _Darling_.” That one’s nearly a growl and Kara smiles and nuzzles her neck. “Please.”

“I want to hear you, love.”

Lena tries to buck against Kara’s hand but the woman just moves with her, giving no pressure, no relief. “Kara. Touch me. I need -” she inhales sharply and bites her lip when Kara presses her palm down. 

“You need this?”

“I need…” Kara draws a single finger between her folds and she has to try to remember to breathe. “I need you.” She withdraws her hand from the blonde hair and moves across Kara’s shoulder and farther down until her thumb finds a hardened nipple, and she takes it between her fingers. 

Kara pauses for a moment, her forehead dropping onto Lena’s shoulder, and Lena continues, until Kara groans and thrusts her hips, trapping her hand between them briefly, pressing hard into Lena. 

“Fuck.”

A low chuckle and Kara shifts so she can move her arm more freely, turning her wrist, her thumb gentle at first and then more firm. “If that’s what you want.” She listens for the quiet whimper and the gasps that provide hints of what Lena needs tonight, at this moment. It’s the hitch in her breath and the sound of her free hand grasping at the sheets when Kara brings the pad of her finger against Lena’s entrance that lets her know. 

“Lena?” 

“Kara. Yes. I, _oh_.” Lena throws her head back and moves her hips, releasing the fistful of sheets and reaching for Kara, pulling her closer, gasping her approval when she adds another finger. “Just… like that,” she pants, feeling Kara begin to rock against her thigh. “Yes, love.”

Kara matches the pace Lena is requesting and finds her own hips thrusting along. She feels the woman beneath her tense and her movements become more erratic, the steady rhythm faltering as Lena nears the edge, moaning each time Kara’s fingers bury deep within her. 

Kara ducks her head and kisses Lena firmly. Lena’s hands grasp behind her neck and pull her closer, even as her hips stutter twice, raising off the bed to gain that final bit of pressure. She whimpers encouragement as Kara grinds against her and then Kara turns her head for a breath, collapsing with a sigh. 

It takes a long minute for Lena to realize that Kara is whispering something in her ear. 

“I get part of that, darling, and I love you, too. So much.”

“You’re getting really good at Kryptonian,” Kara smiles proudly, kissing her jaw. 

“What else were you saying?”

She grins. “I was asking how you were feeling and,” she moves her thumb and Lena gasps, “if you were ready for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Khuhp i zhor" means "my heart".


End file.
